soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Bellamy
ELIZABETH WALLACE (nee Bellamy, previously Kirbridge) was a character in the 1970s UK period drama, Upstairs, Downstairs. She was played in the show's first two series (seasons) by actress Nicola Pagett. At the end of the Second Season (series), Pagett had left the show because she felt she had been left out of a proposed Upstairs, Downstairs movie, which had never been made. The story had her move to America where she thrived and finally found her happiness. Elizabeth was the daughter of Richard Bellamy and Lady Marjorie Bellamy. She was always known for her unorthodox way of behaving and her often shocking and sometimes scandalizing behavior. She was always considered to be a handful with those who she loved. The truth was, she was actually very shy, like her father. Like him, she could get very nervous about being in societal situations. She was favored by him (whereas her brother, James, was favored by their mother). She attended Frau Beck's finishing school in Dresden, Germany. Elizabeth first appears in the episode "The Path of Duty", when she arrives home from Germany, and proceeds to shock her entire family with her German philosophy and what she learned at Frau Beck's. As a part of her becoming a debutante, she was invited to the Londonderry House ball, where she was slated to be presented to the King and Queen, to her discomfort and dismay. Scared about the moment, she runs away before she was presented. After Rose Buck scolds her for forgetting her place, Elizabeth settles down and she takes more of an interest in the world she lives in. In the following episode, A Suitable Marriage, after an affair with a Scottish man named Angus MacDonald, she falls in love with a man named Baron Klaus von Rimmer, an acquaintance she met while she was in Dresden, but it turned out that he was only using her to get political favors from her father. He is revealed as a spy and he leaves the house, with Alfred, the footman. At the end of the first season, she meets a poet named Lawrence Kirbridge, whom she marries. However, she becomes pregnant by his much older publisher, Sir Edwin Partridge, as it is implied that Lawrence is gay. The marriage is annulled, Lawrence is sent to Europe and is never seen or heard of again, although he does take paternity of the child, named Lucy Elizabeth Kirbridge. After a disastrous affair with an Armenian named Julius Karekin, who used her and her family for his own societal gains and when they outlived their usefulness, threw them away, Elizabeth later falls in love with an American lawyer named Dana Wallace, and they marry and she and Lucy emigrated from London to New York, where she thrived and remained through the end of the show. In the final series (season five), she was mentioned by James as having become one of the biggest society matrons in New York City. The Wallaces had not been adversely affected by the Stock Market Crash of 1929, unlike James, who was wiped out. Category:Upstairs, Downstairs characters Category:Fictional socialites Category:Bellamy family